Una Venganza Secundaria Historia MultiAutor
by NellieLovet
Summary: Sweeney Todd y Nellie Lovett ya no son los vecinos-carniceros-asesinos de la calle Fleet, sino que una pareja común en un pueblo a orillas del mar. Cierto día se enteran de que un extraño ha llegado al pueblo. Este llama a su puerta.
1. Capitulo 1

Bueno, Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd me pidió como un favor que la publicase yo y que la saltase en su primer turno. Roguelion tampoco podía publicar porque se va dos semanas, así que me tocaba a mi. Aqui pongo la lista y los ordenes:

**1.-** Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd

**2.- **Roguelion

**3.- **NellieLovet (Yo)

**4.-** AnyraLuna

**5.-** The Charming Mr. Todd

**6.-** Belenuxy

**7.-** Srta. Insensible

**8.-** Verenice

Espero sinceramente que os guste mi empiece, me da un pco de corte jejeje. Si no os gusta algo decidme. Psadme los capitulos por MP o por email, que creo que sale en mi perfil. ¡Espero esos RR y los capis!

* * *

_**Una Venganza Secundaria**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Que felices eran ahora los días. La –ya- Sra. Todd estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, pensando en el día de su boda mientras bebía café. Fue tan hermosa… Parecía que hacía años que se habían mudado de Londres, cuando fue apenas seis meses que le había pedido matrimonio. Justo después de matar al Juez y su secuaz.

Pero volviendo a lo de antes, su boda fue muy tranquila, junto al mar. Sin embargo, Toby no había asistido. Desapareció del mapa, no volvieron a saber de él. Anthony fue el padrino y Johanna la madrina, y ambos fueron los testigos. Después de eso se mudaron.

Ahora vivían en una pequeña casa junto a la costa, al lado de la playa. Podían salir de la casa y a 10 metros tenían el inicio de la arena. Habían tenido suerte, aquella playa era paradisiaca, y además no había casi gente, ni en invierno ni en verano. Estaban totalmente solos.

Tenían dinero suficiente para vivir varios años, pero decidieron buscarse un trabajo. Él volvió a su negocio de barbero, con la diferencia de que ahora _si _afeitaba. Pero a ella no la dejó buscar ningún trabajo, le dijo que prefería que se quedara en casa y descansara. _Hay que ver que majo es Sweeney cuando se lo propone _pensó ella al escuchárselo decir.

¡Por fin era verano! El sol, la playa, las olas… Que relajante era todo. Sobre todo cuando…

-Nell, ¿sigues aquí?

-¿Um? –dijo desorientada- ¡Ah, si! Lo siento amor, estaba en las nubes –le dijo a su marido.

-Ya veo –se levantó de la mesa dándole un beso en la frente-. ¿Entonces nos vamos a la playa esta tarde?

-Sí, no veo porque no –sonrió-.

Él echó un poco de café en su taza, mientras ella se levantaba y le abrazaba por detrás.

-Parece mentira que haga seis meses que estemos casados y que dejamos todo atrás, ¿eh? –suspiró-. Me encanta.

-A mi también –se dio la vuelta y la besó-.

Era Domingo, pero ellos no iban a la iglesia. ¿Para qué? ¡Si ya estaban condenados! Así que los Domingos disfrutaban el uno del otro todo el día. Hubo días en los que ni salieron de casa.

Nellie suspiró.

-Le echas de menos, ¿verdad? –preguntó su marido-.

-Sí… mucho… Demasiado

Ninguno mencionaba el nombre. Ambos sabían que la marcha del niño había dejado un gran hueco en el corazón de ella. Y no había día que no pensase en él. Pero aquello fue disminuyendo hasta que ya solo suspiraba de vez en cuando o se le cambiaba la cara. Al principio, cuando pasaba delante de un sofá, y se lo imaginaba allí, inconsciente por la ginebra, se ponía a llorar. Pero después, pasados unos meses, aquello se le fue pasando.

Prepararon la comida y todo lo que tenían que llevar –aunque era un tontería, iban a estar a 50 escasos pasos de casa- y se fueron a la playa.

Pusieron la manta en la arena –era de cuadrados, con las líneas rojas- y lo dispusieron todo. Comieron alegremente, comentando el día y algunas anécdotas. Finalmente se abrazaron y se quedaron mirando el cielo. Las nubes parecían pequeños cachos de algodón pintados sobre un lienzo azul claro.

-¿Sabes? –dijo ella-. Hay una cosa que extraño.

-Dime –la besó en la cabeza-.

-Él hacer empanadas –y se rió suavemente, él al acompaño-. La verdad, es que después de tanto tiempo haciéndolo, no hacerlo… es raro.

-Lo sé. A mí me pasa lo mismo –de nuevo aquel tipo de respuesta. En ese aspecto Sweeney no había cambiado. Respuestas cortas pero con sentido y seguridad en su voz-.

Claro que le pasaba. Lo extraño sería que no le pasase. Aunque Nellie nunca lo admitiría, ella echaba de menos el bajar las escaleras y descargar su furia con los clientes de él. Se le hacía raro no convivir con las manchas y el olor de la sangre. Aun así, lo prefería. Ahora era feliz, MUY feliz. Muchas veces pensó que se había muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo. Y como a Nellie, Sweeney echaba de menos el degollar gente. Había dejado sus instintos asesinos muy atrás, junto a su Lucy, pero de vez en cuando volvían a flote. Y entonces se deprimía. Pero ella sabía consolarle, de modo que se complementaban.

Se durmieron en la posición que estaban. Para cuando ella despertó, noche entrada y estaba diluviando. Bueno, no todo es perfecto, suerte que se habían tapado con una manta antes de dormirse.

-Sweeney, despierta –le agitó suavemente-.

-Déjame unas horas más, mama… -ella no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Nunca le había oído decir tal cosa.

-Venga. Que vamos a coger una pulmonía –le volvió a agitar, y esta vez si se despertó.

-¿Eh? Ah… ¡Pero si está lloviendo! –dijo con asombro-.

-¡No me digas! ¡Vamos! ¡Él de unas horas más! –se burlo mientras se levantaba, pero él fue más rápido y tiró de su vestido. Cayó encima de él. Él la beso con pasión, acabando dominándola-. ¡Sweeney! –dijo riéndose- ¿No te da vergüenza? Vamos a casa, anda –trató de levantarse pero otro beso la retuvo-.

-Ninguna.

Entonces sí, estaba empezando una tormenta. Cogieron todo y echaron a correr a casa.

Horas después, ambos se habían duchado. Él se había sentado a leer un libro delante de la chimenea que tenían en la sala de estar. Y ella se acercaba con una toalla en los hombros mientras se escurría el pelo con las manos. Iba a dedicarle un beso, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? –preguntó él-.

-Ya voy yo –dijo ella.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre con facciones que le resultaban muy conocidas. Era alto, de pelo castaño. Con los ojos del mismo color. Era atractivo, tendría los años parecidos a los de Sweeney. Tal vez un poco más mayor. Estaba totalmente calado. Menos mal que tenían un porche. Pero es que le resultaba tremendamente familiar y no conseguía ubicarle.

-Hola, Eleanor –dijo el hombre.


	2. Capitulo 2

De Anyra-Luna

Siguiente: The Charmin Mr. Todd

* * *

_**Una Venganza Secundaria**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Perdón? ¿Le conozco?-preguntó ella con desconcierto.  
-¿Quién es, cielo?- preguntó Sweeney desde el salón.

La expresión de él, se volvió fría y un destello de odio brillófugazmente en sus oscuros ojos.

-Quizá, su marido me recuerde mejor-masculló con voz ronca.

Nellie no entendió a qué se refería. Por un momento, temió que alguno de los viejos conocidos de Benjamin Barker les hubiera encontrado...Pero no, si fuera una amenaza, su esposo se hubiera encargado de él, como lo hizo con el supuesto barbero italiano.  
Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho. La imagen de Toby apareció ante ella, aquel niño que le había robado el corazón, no de forma similar a la de Sweeney, al que había tratado como un hijo...

-Nellie, ¿quién...?

Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su boca. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y creyó desfallecer. Allí, ante él, su peor pesadilla reencarnada.

-T-Turpin...-tartamudeó Sweeney mientras sentía como el lado oscuro y sangriento de Benjamin Barker le poseía.

Sintió el impulso de tomar su navaja de plata, su querida amiga con la que tantos cuellos había degollado. Pero la navaja estaba en la sala de estar, junto al libro que leía. Lógico, ¿para qué iba a ir armado en su casa cuando la única amenaza que había era que su esposa se abalanzara sobre él buscando el calor de su cuerpo? Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

"No pasa nada" se dijo. "Puedo ir a cogerla si Nellie le entretiene".

Pero sus ojos aún contemplaban incrédulos al hombre que tenía ante él. No podía estar vivo...Quizá, había escapado del fuego eterno y venía a vengarse...

"¡Qué irónico!" pensó. "Yo le mate por una venganza y ahora él viene a  
por mí para vengarse".

Un círculo vicioso en que, una vez que entras, nunca puedes salir.

-¿Me reconoce, Señor Todd? -preguntó el hombre que había en la entrada.

Nellie miró a ambos hombres, confusa. No entendía por qué su marido había palidecido de aquella forma ahora, gracias a la brisa marina, su blanca piel se había vuelto bronceada, al igual que la de ella. Tampoco, de qué conocía aquel hombre a su esposo.  
El hombre fijó su mirada en ella.

-Veo que no le ha ido mal -comentó mientras sus ojos miraban de manera lasciva  
a Nellie.

Sweeney fue hacia él y le encaró.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Un fantasma que viene a atormentarme? -le preguntó mostrando  
sus dientes. Lo estampó contra la pared y le cogió del cuello.

-¡Sweeney! -le dijo su esposa, asustada ante la reacción de su marido.  
-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué quieres?! - le gritó-. Acabe contigo una vez, y volveré a  
enviarte al infierno las veces que haga falta.

El hombre esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Tiene suerte -respondió sin amedrentarse-, de que no sea un fantasma, o,  
quizá, no. Puede que el fantasma de mi hermano hubiera sido menos cruel de lo  
que yo seré con usted...

Nellie, al oír aquello, creyó que era el hermano de algún cliente, pero la reacción de su esposo...demasiado odio en sus palabras para que fuera un simple cliente...solo podían ser dos personas: El alguacil o el juez.

Entonces, Nellie contempló el rostro del hombre, quien ahora miraba a Sweeney fijamente y con la misma intensidad de odio que éste a él. Sus facciones, sus ojos...solo los había visto en otra persona antes...

-¡Turpin! -chilló ella con nerviosismo.

El hombre desvió la mirada hacia ella.

-Ese, Señora Todd, es mi apellido -le informó-. Y, también, el de mi difunto hermano...el cual su esposo asesinó...

El maravilloso mundo de felicidad de Nellie se vino abajo. Tantos días felices, no podían durar siempre. Pero, recordó la navaja de su esposo en el salón, la que ahora sí afeitaba. Sonrió por dentro; si le traía la navaja a Sweeney, le degollaría. Después, ella haría empanadas con su carne.  
Sería como en los viejos tiempos.

-Sé lo que está pensando, Sweeney -escupió Turpin como si le quemara la lengua-. Un viejo perro como usted no cambiará nunca. ¿A cuántos como mi pobre hermano a matado desde que está aquí?  
-¿Pobre? -masculló él mientras su agarre se ceñía más fuerte alrededor del cuello de él-. Su hermano era un lobo con piel de cordero, una sanguijuela sin escrúpulos, capaz de matar y condenar por conseguir sus fines.

Nellie dio pequeños pasos hasta el salón. Los hombres continuaban peleando  
en la entrada.

-¿Piensa matarme? No diga que no lo desea -dijo con cinismo-. Sería como matarle por segunda vez, como ver cumplida su venganza, de nuevo. Y todo por  
una loca infeliz, una furcia de cabellos rubios...  
-¡CÁLLATE! -Gritó Sweeney desquiciado mientras le daba un puñetazo en la  
boca, rompiéndole su labio inferior.

La herida comenzó a sangrar, al instante.

-Duele, ¿verdad? Duele que empañen el recuerdo de tus seres queridos con calumnias y mentiras, ¿cierto?  
-Si tantas ganas tienes de morir, debiste de decirlo nada más entrar –le informó Sweeney mientras comenzaba a estrangularle.

Turpin comenzó a forcejear con él, intentando liberarse.

-Si...me mata...vendrán más...

Sweeney le soltó; no entendía a quién se refería con vendrían más.

Turpin se cogió la garganta y comenzó a toser. Sweeney le hizo levantarse y  
le agarró por la chaqueta con fuerza.

-¿A quién se refiere? -le preguntó zarandeándole.

Turpin esbozó una sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes ahora manchados de  
sangre.

-Soy jefe de policía, toda la policía de Londres sabe que estoy aquí, buscando a un peligroso asesino, responsable de las desapariciones de varios caballeros -le explicó-. Si me mata, vendrán a buscarme y le encontrarán, Señor Todd.  
-¿Cómo ha sabido que yo era el asesino de su hermano?

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro marfil. La herida seguía sangrando.

-No lo sabía con seguridad –confesó-, hasta que usted me ha estampado contra la pared y me ha empezado a gritar esas cosas tan feas.  
-Y, ¿a qué ha venido? ¿A matarme? ¿A encerrarme en la cárcel?  
-Como ya le he dicho, mi hermano hubiera sido más benévolo con usted, de lo que yo seré -rió disimuladamente-. Mi hermano le arrebató todo, pero le dejó la posibilidad de recuperarlo...yo se lo arrebataré todo, pero esta vez, no podrá recuperarlo.

Sweeney apretó la mandíbula mientras decía entre dientes:

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

Él negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-No es de buena educación destripar el final antes de tiempo...  
-Guárdate tu educación para las alimañas como tu hermano -le zarandeó.

Mientras tanto, Nellie ya había regresado del salón y traía algo brillante como la plata entre las manos...

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste. Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía, tanto a mis compañeras que escriben este fic como a los lectores. Disfrutenló y, si no les gustó, pues díganlo, porque si n sus criticas, las escritoras no pueden mejorar y, eso es lo que queremos, mejorar para que sigan disfrutando de nuestros fics  
Un besazo y cuídense.


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Aquí les traigo el cap, Enjoy it!**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Nellie llegó justo a tiempo. Si hubiese demorado unos instantes más, Turpin estaría muerto.

Escondía bajo su falda una de las navajas de Sweeney, esperando pasársela en caso de que el asunto se les fuera de las manos.

Todd le dedicó una sola mirada a su esposa, a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento iban a proceder, como en los viejos tiempos.

Lovett se refugió detrás de una pared que daba a la estancia, con navaja en mano en caso de matarlo "sorpresivamente".

_Maniobra evasiva_ como Sweeney le diría.

Mientras tanto, Todd y Charles Turpin seguían con su acalorada discusión.

Todd tenía el odio en su mirada, lo odiaba, al igual que el bastardo de su hermano y el perro faldero de Bamford. Pero sabía que pronto la muerte vendría a recogerlo, aquello le hizo sonreír macabramente

-¿Alguna broma privada, señor Todd?-le dijo tratándose de zafar del agarre de Todd y con una sonrisa de profundo odio marcando su rostro

-Nada que le importe, maldito...-masculló soltando a Turpin, el hombre se arregló las ropas, mientras le dirigía una mirada de eterno odio al hombre que estaba al frente de él.

Lovett seguía escondida detrás de la pared, pero algo en el movimiento del hombre que le causaba repulsión a su marido, le llamó profundamente la atención. Algo como venido del pasado.

Recordó que en aquellos lejanos años de juventud, en una fiesta de máscaras había conocido a un joven, muy bien parecido y de alto estatus social. En aquellos tiempos también ella era de la alta sociedad, con vestidos faustuosos y fiestas para celebrar cualquier estupidez. Amaba esa vida de lujos.

Pero siguiendo con los recuerdos, su familia había dado una fiesta de máscaras, para celebrar…¿Qué era?, ya ni lo recordaba, pero sus padres le habían dicho que tenía que ir, ya que tenía 17 años y era prácticamente una mujer soltera, por lo que sus padres la obligaban a bailar con cualquier hombre soltero que allí estuviera.

Lovett caminó a su habitación, tirando la navaja en cualquier parte, los recuerdos la llenaban con furia. Necesitaba pensar en lo ocurrido en aquella noche, hace un poco más de 15 años.

--Flash Back--

_La fiesta estaba en su máximo esplendor, todos comían, todos eran felices, con la máscara que cada uno usaba, ocultando el verdadero sentimiento que en aquel momento los embargaba. Nellie estaba sentada en uno de aquellos grandes y cómodos sillones, viendo como todos bailaban al son de la orquesta que sus padres habían contratado. Para ella, era otra aburrida fiesta que sus padres celebraban, para sus padres, la perfecta ocasión para encontrar un marido, acomodado y de buen pasar__, a su única hija. _

_Nellie se encontraba con una copa del más fino Champagne traído especialmente desde Francia para esta fiesta, un vestido de color crema, hecho por las mejores modistas de toda Inglaterra y una máscara de color blanco con pequeños diamantes, hecho por los mejores artesanos de Reino Unido. Lo mejor de lo mejor para la joven mimada de la familia de los Wendell._

_Estaba aburrida, se le notaba en su rostro cubierto, pero sabía que esta noche podía tener algo fuera de lo común, algo más allá de un simple baile, pero de ahí a que ocurriera, podía pasar o no pasar._

_Sus padres se sentaron junto a ella en el momento que terminaban de bailar todas las parejas en el gran salón del la mansión junto con un sonoro aplauso para la orquesta que tocaba._

_-Hija…-empezó su padre- ¿Por qué no te animas a bailar con alguno de los jóvenes?- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Padre…¿No se supone que es el hombre quien saca a bailar a la dama?-argumentó_

_-Tu padre tiene razón- dijo su madre con voz suave- tienes 17 años, a punto de cumplir 18 y estás sola, tus primas ya tiene 2 hijos y tienen tu edad, y tu padre y yo queremos ver a algún nietecito correr por la casa ¿no te gustaría?-repuso con voz dulce, Nellie la miró con reproche._

_-¡Argh! Ustedes me cansan, si siguen así, al parecer, me casaré con el primer hombre que pase al frente mío y yo no quiero eso, me quiero enamorar…_

_-Hija, eso viene después del matrimonio…-repuso su padre_

_-No y punto, no quiero casarme sin amor…-dijo con enojo y se levantó del sillón- y si no les molesta iré al jardín a tomar aire._

_Lovett salió del salón frustrada, ¡la estaban obligando a casarse! Menuda estupidez, ella no quería casarse sin amor y punto, no quería ser como sus padres, que estaban juntos sólo para guardar las apariencias, por que ella sabía muy bien que sus padres ya no tenían intimidad, no señor. Su padre se acostaba con una de las mucamas y su madre se acostaba con su profesor de piano y lo más extraño de todo que ambos sabían su situación y no se decían nada para remediarlo._

_¡__**Menuda tontería**__!...pensó mientras se sentaba en la pérgola, que no quedaba tan lejos del salón, por lo que podía escuchar perfectamente la música que sonaba en ese momento, era un vals._

_-¿Casarme yo?...ni loca-empezó a hablar en voz alta, pero siempre para ella misma-No quiero tener hijos, quiero ser una mujer libre, independiente, hasta que me aburra y conozca al amor de mi vida…bueno ni tanto, pero sí a aquel hombre que me quiera tal cual soy…¿Dónde estarás?_

_-¿Señorita?...-le llamó una voz a sus espaldas, era suave y aterciopelada, se volteó rápidamente, asustada pensando de que aquella persona hubiera escuchado todo lo que ella había divagado- ¿Se encuentra usted sola?- repuso con voz respetuosa, llevaba una máscara negra en su rostro, por lo que no podía ver bien su rostro, pero sus ojos…eran bellos_

_-Sí…-dijo con voz baja y algo deslumbrada por la mirada del joven_

_-¿Le importaría que yo me sentara a acompañarla?_

_-No…-susurró, el joven se sentó a su lado en la banca de piedra, debajo de la pérgola.-¿Quién es usted?...-le preguntó curiosa_

_-Albert…-dijo inseguro-Lovett…a sus servicios-dijo tomando su mano y besando el dorso de esta, la joven se ruborizó._

_-Eleanor Wendell…-dijo con una media sonrisa._

_-Ya había escuchado de usted, todos en esta fiesta la conocen…-dijo mirándola a sus orbes_

_-Es de esperar, soy la hija de los anfitriones…-dijo riendo suavemente_

_-Pero me preguntaba ¿Qué hace la hija de los anfitriones, sola y sin compañía alguna, no debería usted estar disfrutando la fiesta como todos los demás?-le preguntó_

_-No me gustan muchos las fiestas-comentó avergonzada- además que siempre al día siguiente amanezco con dolor de cabeza por quedarme hasta muy tarde despierta y me hace mal trasnochar mucho_

_-Ya veo…-murmuró-pero me pregunto, si a usted no le importa, que yo le haga compañía hasta que usted desee…-le dijo con una sonrisa, Nellie estaba deslumbrada frente a tanta caballerosidad._

_-No, no importa-dijo sonriendo._

_Estuvieron hablando mucho rato, horas o minutos tal vez, pero "Albert" era buen hombre, era de una familia muy rica de Londres, dueña de casi todos los navíos mercantiles de Londres, por lo que tenía dinero para despilfarrar, y a pesar del estatus que él tenía, era el hombre más sencillo y humilde que había conocido en su corta vida. Hablaron de ella y de su familia, de sus estudios y preferencia. Supo que calzaban en muchas cosas._

_-Veo que tenemos bastantes intereses comunes…-dijo de manera casual-Me gustaría seguir viéndola, si no le importa, o mantener correo…_

_-Me parece buena idea…-dijo mirando las flores distraídamente. No se había percatado de que la música que sonaba era el vals favorito de ella-¡Mi canción favorita!...-susurró sorprendida, el joven la miró-es mi vals favorito, cada vez que lo ponen en alguna fiesta lo bailo con mayor entusiasmo que cualquier otra canción…-dijo distraídamente, el joven se levantó y le tendió su mano_

_-¿Me permitiría bailar con usted?-dijo amablemente, Nellie tomó la mano del joven._

_Bailaron al compás de la canción, dando suaves vueltas por todo el lugar, armonizándose con la música, transformando ese pequeño baile en un ensueño de princesa…se miraban con algo muy parecido a la atracción en sus orbes, algo que hizo estremecer a la joven de una emoción muy extraña, a la cual aún no le tenía un nombre definido, pero aquella sensación se sentía bien estando con "Albert". _

_No se habían dado cuenta que la canción había terminado, pero seguían dando vueltas por toda la pérgola, se sentían como en un cuento de hadas, especialmente ella._

_Se detuvieron riendo suavemente, por la tontería de seguir bailando al son de otra canción, pequeñas cosas que la mente de Nellie guardaba, el olor masculino y no descifrable de su esencia, cada gesto que él hacía, cada movimiento…_

_-Es hora de que me vaya…-dijo distraídamente y arreglándose las ropas de manera elegante y distinguida. Miró a la joven unos instantes-Fue un placer, Señorita, pasar esta velada con usted_

_-Gracias a usted por hacerme más llevadera la velada, que me he divertido mucho con usted_

_-Espero que sigamos en contacto, Señorita- dijo tomando su mano y besando el dorso- Es hora de mi retirada…-dijo saliendo por la pérgola, se detuvo y se volteó-Adiós Señorita Eleanor, fue un placer y recordaré siempre esta velada…_

_-Yo también…-susurró, "Albert" se volteó y desapareció por las puertas del salón._

--Fin del Flash back--

Después de aquella noche no lo vio más, pero mandó a buscar por toda Inglaterra a Albert Lovett, hasta que lo encontraron, pero le fue difícil saber si era el mismo, ya que ambos traían sus máscaras puestas y la luz era mínima como para ver con claridad sus rostros. Pero al fin, el verdadero Albert Lovett trabajaba en la empresa de Navios de Inglaterra, la misma dicha por aquel joven en esa noche.

Creyendo erróneamente que él era aquel hombre que había conocido en esa fiesta, se casó con el, por que sentía algo lo bastante fuerte como para desposarse y así hacer felices a sus padres.

Pero los problemas empezaron cuando sus padres le negaron ese matrimonio, después de casi obligar a su hija a contraer matrimonio ahora no quería, por que era poca cosa para su hija, era un simple empleado y no estaba calificado como alguien apropiado como para su hija. Renunció a su apellido, y desde el momento que ella dio el "Sí" perdió toda posesión de su antigua familia y pasó a llamarse Eleanor Lovett.

Y ahora sentada en el cuarto de ella y de su actual esposo, Sweeney Todd, recordando todo lo ocurrido hace años atrás, le abrumaba su difuso destino.

Pronto recordó que Sweeney estaba con Turpin y que mientras ella estuvo ausente pudieron de haber ocurrido más de alguna tragedia o cosa extraña.

Sweeney se encontraba sentado solo en la sala, con la cabeza entre las manos y con cara de angustia, Lovett se acercó a él.

-Cariño…¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó con curiosidad

-Nos devolvemos a Londres, Turpin va iniciar un juicio contra mi por la muerte de su estúpido hermano…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Dios! Me he demorado una enormidad. Sé que me faltan cosas del argumento original, pero eso se lo dejo a la otra autora, este cap es el más raro que he hecho, pero me gusta ), ojala que la autora que lo siga tenga más imaginación que yo, que hice el cap como en 3 semanas, por que al principio no se me ocurria nada…**_

_**En fin, besitos y perdón por no mandar el cap antes y por no actualizar "Sueño y Pesadilla" pero tengo otros proyectos en progreso y quiero terminarlos…**_

_**Srta.Insesible**_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd**_

**

* * *

Toallas Ensangrentadas**

_-Cariño… ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó con curiosidad_

_-Nos devolvemos a Londres, Turpin va iniciar un juicio contra mí por la muerte de su estúpido hermano…_

Y así ocurrió, a las dos semanas ya estaban instalados de nuevo en Londres, solo que no en su antiguo hogar. Lo había vendido a buen precio antes de marchar lejos de allí para poder comprarse la casita de sus sueños. Ahora dormían en una habitación de hotel antiguo aunque era bastante amplia.

- Amor, como no te des prisa llegarás tarde- le decía Nellie desde la cama.

- Sí, sí- se veía arreglarse en el baño puesto que la puerta estaba abierta a lo que Nellie no pudo reprimir una carcajada- ¿de que te ríes?

- ¿Todos los barberos (peluqueros) os arregláis tanto siempre?- volvió a reírse.

- …no querrás que fuera con el peinado que me dejaste anoche, ¿no?- le guiñó un ojo.

Nellie puso cara de "enfado de niña pequeña" y se tapó hasta arriba con la manta hasta que se escuchó la puerta cerrar.

- "Se habrá ido sin despedirse el muy…"- pero un beso le calló los pensamientos (primero le quitó la manta)

- Hasta luego, Nell- dijo ya en la puerta Sweeney.

- ¿De verdad que no puedo acompañarte?- repuso desde la cama todavía.

- Te he dicho que no mil veces, además Turpin es capaz de involucrarte si te ve por allí- suspiró- ¡Hemos gastado mucho dinero en el mejor abogado de todo Londres!

- Bueno, vale, pero tienes que comprarme flores.

- ¿Flores?- Nellie asintió- las más caras- y cerró la puerta. Una sonrisa tonta se le quedó en la cara a Nellie y decidió que ya era hora de dejar de vaguear en la cama.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sweeney miraba una y otra vez el gran reloj de la plaza.

- ¡Señor Todd! ¡Señor Todd!- le saludaba un hombre desde el otro lado de la acera.

- "Por fin"- pensó enfadado- Te dije que a las ocho en punto y mira que hora es- intentó sonar agradable.

- Señor Todd, solo son las ocho y cuatro minutos.

- Ya está, cuatro minutos en los que pueden haberme metido en la cárcel- empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

- ¡Pero si empieza el juicio a las nueve!

- Mira niñato (era jovencillo)…- hizo un amago de sacar una de sus navajas de su cinturón, como en los viejos tiempos- da igual, ¿quieres?

- Sí, señor Todd- y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Londres.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- "Perfecta"- pensó por milésima vez frente al espejo- "estas se mueren al verme"

Para pasar el rato había pensado ir a visitar a sus "viejas amigas" (vamos, las cotillas del barrio) no sin antes pasar por su antigua tienda y ver que habían hecho con ella.

Se puso su sombrero y se guardó el monedero en el escote y se fue a la puerta pero antes de tocar el pomo vio que este ya giraba solo. Acercó silenciosamente el odio a la puerta y escuchó una respiración fuerte al otro lado. Alargó la mano y cogió una de las antiguas cuchillas de su marido y se preparó, abrió la puerta y acuchilló lo primero que encontró que se desplomó en un ruido sordo.

-¡Ah!- el grito fue de la expanadera.

En el suelo se encontraba una joven del servicio de limpieza.

Nellie dejó todo y metió rápidamente el cuerpo dentro de la habitación que no dejó rastro ya que llevaba una montaña de toallas y fueron estás las que se tiñeron de rojo.

- "Esto me pasa por levantarme tan tarde"- se regañó mientras cortaba la hemorragia, se limpió y colocó el cartel de no molestar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La misma sala, el mismo sitio. Recordaba esa sala como si fuera ayer. A pesar de los 17 años que habían pasado desde que entró a esa sala (15 de cárcel, 1 como barbero y 1 como esposo) no se había olvidado del húmedo olor de aquella sala de juicios y alguien se percató y le dedicó una falsa sonrisa.

- "Todos los Turpins son iguales…"- se alejó lo más que pudo de él hasta que apareció el juez y se sentó en su respectivo sitio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya no se acordaba de aquellos huevos fritos con beicon que preparaba Loret para desayunar, ella era la única a la que de verdad se podía considerar una amiga. Su hija había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vio ahora estaba más… un tic en el ojo empezó a surgir en el ojo derecho de Eleanor Lovett.

Frente a ella se alzaba su antigua panadería pero ahora ponía una cosa totalmente distinta en el letrero principal, una cosa totalmente distinta:

"Vestidos Lucy Turpin"

**------------------------------------------------**

**¡Matadme! ¡Lo merezco! Pero dejadle a mi fantasma RR, bueno, se que es cortísimo y he tardado muchísimo pero estoy en medio de un trabajo de tecnología para mañana, en fin, ¡ya podéis matarme! **


End file.
